Beauty of the Sea
by LoverOfArchangels
Summary: Bellamae Swann, the elder sister of Elizabeth. She goes on the adventure of a lifetime, becomes a pirate, is involved in a love triangle, and falls in love with a man who despises pirates. All she wanted was a little adventure. She will do whatever it takes to save the man she loves. James Norrington/OC/? I suck at summaries, just read it. Rating will rise in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Bellamae**

**She is portrayed by Ashley Graham(a gorgeous "plus size" model. Curvy and healthy figure, strong arms and thighs, and her boobs aren't that bad X3 she is what "skinny" models should look like)**

"Thank you for once again returning my daughter, Mr. Turner." my father thanked Will while our maids ushered me inside from the rain. At least it was Will that found me this time and not Captain Norrington. My sister, Elizabeth, watched with concern from the railing at the top of the stairs. I had snuck out to the tavern again after everyone had gone to sleep.

"This is the fifth time this month Bellamae! What is so special about that place? People are beginning to talk." Father lectured. With me being eldest of the governor's daughters I am supposed to be on my best behavior. I am twenty while Elizabeth is eighteen.

"Then let them talk!"

"Do you even know what they are saying?"

"No, but I couldn't care less. They are merely trying to distract themselves from their boring lives and that is what I am trying to do."

"Boring?! You believe your life to be boring. I've worked too hard to just let you throw your life away to some man!"

"Man! You think I go out to meet a man? That I don't have enough dignity to save myself?"

"That isn't what I meant."

"Yes it is! Father I only go there because of the stories. Those sailors come back telling me of adventures I will never have. I listen to my tutors and stick to my studies. I am in this house and this port day in and day out. I've read all the books that have come to Port Royal. I just want a little adventure." I argued. Tears streaming from my honey brown eyes. I left out that the sailors also taught me how to sword fight and how to use a pistol. Father sighed and said nothing. All was silent. The servants hung onto every word hoping for the best gossip I suppose.

"You remind me so much of your mother." he said. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"I know, father. But you're changing the subject. I am not giving myself to anyone. Now if you'll excuse me I am tired and going to bed." I said before going up stairs to my room, ignoring Elizabeth's curious looks. I usually come home and tell her the stories, but not tonight it seems.

I removed my wavy brown hair from the hat I was wearing. I undressed from the tight painful wraps, black breeches, and white sailor's shirt before removing the muddy boots from my feet then I put on a peach colored nightgown. Clara, one of the maids came in and took the clothes to be washed and hidden again while I brushed out my hair in the vanity. Elizabeth had gotten fathers looks but mother's hair. I had gotten mother's looks but father's hair.

Once I finished brushing my hair I rubbed my breasts. Those wraps really hurt and still showed slight bumps which is why I wear a loose shirt. The hat not only hides my hair but also my non-boyish face.

I sighed exhausted as I lay in bed and fell asleep immediately. Dreaming of the voyage that brought my family to Port Royal after my Father had become the governor of Port Royal.

My eyes shot open. That memory dream was so vivid. I sat up and lit a lantern then put on a dressing gown before going over to my jewelry box at the vanity and opened a secret compartment and pulled the medallion out. Elizabeth originally had it but said it gave her nightmares so she gave it to me to hold onto. She didn't want Will hung for having it. I put it on and let the cold metal rest against my chest. A knock on the door startled me from my thoughts.

"Bellamae, is everything alright? Are you decent? I'd like to talk." father's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Yes!" I called. The door opened and in came my father along with Clara and Estrella.

"Still in bed at this hour? It's a beautiful day." he commented as if nothing happened last night. Ah well, live and let live I suppose. Estrella opened the curtains blinding me for a moment. Clara held a box in her arms.

"I have a gift for you." he then opened the box and in it was a gorgeous velvet burgundy and cream striped dress. Golden designs were embroidered into it. Under it was one of those 'corsets'. I admired the dress.

"It's beautiful. May I enquire as to an occasion? Did Elizabeth get one as well?" I asked. Attempting to get an apology.

"Of course she did, she is already dressed and in the gardens waiting. Now does there have to be an occasion. Can't a father dote upon his daughters with gifts?" he asked while took the dress with me behind the dressing screen. Clara and Estrella following.

"Although I did think you and Elizabeth should look your best at the ceremony today." he added.

"Ceremony?" I questioned. I was forgetting something.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." I completely forgot! Well he has been busy with work and patrolling. Captain Norrington and I aren't as close as we used to be. He's been pulling away. Oh my goodness! Does the corset have to be this tight?!

"Or, rather, Commodore Norrington...a fine gentleman, don't you think?"

"Of course!" I answered. I smiled with pride. If only his father were alive. James wanted to prove to himself to his father ever since he was saved, by a pirate, from drowning.

"He fancies you, you know."

"Does he?!" I didn't mean to sound so shocked but Estrella wasn't going easy with the corset at all. I sent her a glare and she finished tying it but I was having a hard time breathing. Finally the dress.

"How's it coming?" I tried to get a breath in to answer but couldn't fully inhale.

"Difficult to say." was all I could get out.

"Governor? There is a caller at the door." our butler's voice came.

"Alright, meet me downstairs when you're finished Bellamae." he said.

Once the dress was on my hair was put half up and half down then curled. I put in earrings and lightly powdered my face. Clara helped me put on shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped before wincing as my ribs felt like they were crushed. I looked as thin as a twig! My curved figure was almost literally an hourglass with the waist tightened. Thank goodness the dress covered my breasts because they looked like they were going to burst. Estrella retrieved me a fan and parasol.

I headed downstairs at the sound of my name. We were all ready to leave. Will had come to drop off a sword it seemed. He and Elizabeth were giving each other goo goo eyes. I smirked knowingly at her while we got into the carriage.

"Are you alright Bella? You look pale." Elizabeth questioned. I nodded signaling I was fine. I suppose her corset wasn't as tight as mine, or maybe our corsets were switched.

"Bellamae dear, Dear, I do hope you demonstrate a bit more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington. After all, it is only through his efforts that Port Royal has become at all civilized." Father commented. I fanned myself and simply nodded while looking out the window. He scowled and looked out his own window. Elizabeth grabbed my hand and held it softly. I squeezed it gently.

We soon arrived at Fort Charles and took our places among the crowd, it seems as if everyone from Port Royal is here. We'll have a close view of the ceremony. Silence fell as it began. Perfectly synchronized, the navy men followed commands and pointed their bayonets to the sky as the newly stated Commodore James Norrington emerged in his new uniform and walk under them. I smiled with pride as he stepped up to my father, ready to receive his new sword.

Why is it so bloody hot?! I fanned myself as fervently I could without appearing odd. The parole did little to stop the sun from reaching me. With choreographed precision, father removed the sword and scabbard from the presentation case, held by a uniformed navy man. He slides the sword into the scabbard before holding it out vertically to Norrington. He grasped the scabbard from my father, accepting the sword. Norrington drew the sword before doing a quick flourish and snapped the blade up in front of his face. Father stepped forward, pins a medal to Norrington's jacket then steps back.

Norrington nodded in respect before turning smartly, he nods to his fellow officers, turned again and nods to the audience - dignitaries, merchants, plantation owners, their families. I sent him a smile as we briefly made eye contact. Another flourish, and he returns the sword to its scabbard. The silence is broken by loud applause. I was only able to applaud lightly before wincing. Bringing my arms together brought pain to my ribs, I discreetly tried to adjust the corset but Clara smacked my hand, I scowled at her.

As the crowd began to move and socialize I handed Clara my parasol and headed for the shade with Elizabeth. Elizabeth gossiped lightly with the miller's daughters while I idly listened. The shade was barely helping, my throat was extremely dry and I felt parched. I tried to take a deep breath but winced lightly. I was barely able to move my fan anymore. I was so ready to just steal one of these bayonets and just slice this damn thing off not caring that everyone could see my-

"May I have a moment?" Commodore Norrington's voice interrupted my thoughts making me open my eyes. When did I close them? He extended his arm and I took it, trying not to lean on him too much but it felt like I need the support. He walks me away from the party, toward the parapet. I mentally groaned, back into the sun. I used the pillar to help me stand at the half-wall in the breeze, releasing his arm. Silence was between us before he said something but I couldn't quite catch it. I frowned unable to focus on breathing in to ask him to repeat what he said.

"I apologize if I seem forward – but I must speak my mind." it seemed the last bit he said to himself. He took a deep breath. I furrowed my brows and began fanning myself again hoping to get more air into me.

"This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I set for myself in my career. But it also casts into sharp relief that which I have not achieved. The thing all men most require: a marriage to a fine woman..." he turned away from me. Was he proposing?! I wanted no I needed to gasp. Black spots appeared in my vision.

"You have become a fine woman, Bellamae." Commodore James Norrington just proposed!

"I can't breathe." I gasped out before my knees finally buckled from underneath me and I tumbled over the wall. My vision went dark as I heard someone shout my name worriedly.

**Well what do you guys think? This is all directly with the script with my own input in it along with some lines and details changed with my character. She's very different from Elizabeth. Review! Link to her clothes are on my page. Sorry it's short.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am the own Bellamae

* * *

"_We leave this afternoon." I exclaimed, smiling excitedly while looking at the man across from me. Servants were loading carriage after carriage, the carriages would go to the ship at the docks that would take my sister, my father, and I to Port Royal. My father would be the new governor there._

"_So soon? I thought you were leaving next week, my dear?" Cutler Beckett asked from his place sitting across from me, an eyebrow raised in question. He took another sip of his tea._

"_Father wants to go while the weather is clear." I answered. Elizabeth was sad to go because she was leaving many friends behind, she handled the situation well for a twelve-year-old. I was intrigued and I couldn't wait to see this new land, meet new people, and see our new home. I was only fourteen so it was alright to be excited. _

"_Then it is a good thing I came by to visit today, I have the chance to say goodbye to you." He seemed to be sad or at least disappointed. I didn't fully understand why though, he was quite older than me and we were only friends. "I hope you remember to write to me." He added. "Of course! You're a good friend of mine. I'm not going to forget you that easily." I joked. He smiled._

_It had taken us a week but we were finally unpacked and settled into our new home at Port Royal. I had already made new friends; Capt. Norrington, William Turner, our new maid Clara, and a few other Navy men. Capt. Norrington was a serious type of man but I could tell he had a heart of gold. William was like a brother to me but he got along better with Elizabeth. My father had to remind me to write to Cutler Beckett. So that's what I did, these are our letters over the next few years;_

_** Dear Sir Cutler Beckett,**_

_**We have made it safely to Port Royal. Father enjoys his new job. It is much sunnier here than back home. Perhaps someday you can see it yourself. On the voyage here we had come across shipwreck. Sadly there was only one survivor, a boy Elizabeth's age, named William Turner. Father was able to get him a job and home at the local blacksmith's. I feel very safe and protected at this port, for there are plenty of Navy men and soldiers that patrol the streets. One in particular is named Capt. Norrington. I believe he's around your age but he is much taller than you. I look forward to hearing back from you.**_

_** Sincerely, Bellamae Swann.**_

_** My dear Bella,**_

_**I apologize for the lateness of this letter. Something of great importance had to be dealt with. Please accept this gift, and I wish you a happy 15**__**th**__** birthday. I wish I could be there in person to tell you myself. You had not even arrived and already you experience some adventure! The sun does sound nice compared to this dreary weather. I would love to see how your hair shines in it. I am glad to hear that no harm shall come to you at your new home. Perhaps one day I shall live there as well. Making fun of my height again? For shame, but at least I'm taller than you. **_

_**Yours truly, Cutler Beckett.**_

_The gift he had sent me was simple but beautiful. A silver bracelet with key charms. I knew he was smiling when he wrote that last bit. I believe I'm the only person he allows to make fun of how short he is. The comment about my hair was odd, but I didn't mind._

_**Dear Cutler,**_

_**I have excelled in my studies and read almost all of the books here at the Port. Perhaps you could send me more, some with adventure and romance or maybe even mystery. I've explored every inch of Port Royal. I've even been given a proper tour by Capt. Norrington. He has been most gracious and kind. He and I have become close friends already. It saddens me when he goes out to sea, but he is a Navy man after all. Elizabeth enjoys her new friends. She often sits with them for tea in the garden. She also visits William often, I'm beginning to think she has a small crush on him. Many men have come to visit father, some of it not for business, he won't tell me why they visit though. I've asked our maid Clara and she says it's because they are lonely and looking for housewives. Well they shan't find any here!**_

_**Bellamae Swann**_

_**Bellamae**_

_**I don't like the sound of this Norrington. Be careful around him. By the way things sound it seems as if all the women are already married, either that or you are the first beautiful woman they have seen. I hope you enjoy the books I have sent, they should keep you occupied enough. I know you're not one for gossip. Maybe when you get bored enough you could learn how to cook, a maid could teach you. I know you're turning sixteen soon, I would like to come to your debut ball. I'll send a letter to your father about it.**_

_**Yours, Cutler Beckett**_

_**Dear Cutler,**_

_**My ball was canceled. Maybe father will tell you why, I am not allowed to say so. He also told me to stop sending letters to you. I'm sorry. Just know that I'm happy. I hope we'll be able see each other again some day. Goodbye.**_

_**Love, Bellamae**_

_I don't know if I had received any more letters from him. Truthfully I think my father had been keeping them from me I don't know why. When I was eighteen I had gotten too curious. I had been going to the tavern ever since I had discovered it when I was fifteen and exploring Port Royal. I learned how to sword fight, shoot a gun, and __pick a lock from the sailors. I also began to go for the stories they told._

_When everyone in the manor was asleep, I snuck up to father's office and picked the lock. Once inside I searched everywhere for any letters. I know mail arrived today and as usual, I received nothing.__Elizabeth did though, she fit in better than I did after all. 'Bingo.' I thought when I found a wooden box on top of one of the bookshelves. I needed a chair to reach it since I was only 5'5, even though I was eighteen I was still short._

_I set it on Father's desk and picked the lock to get it open. Once it was opened I reached inside to find a pile of letter's and a few small boxes on the bottom. All the letters had Cutler's seal. Why would Father be hiding these? I decided to take it back to my room where I could read them undisturbed. _

_I sat on my bed and dumped the contents out in front of me. I opened the small boxes first. Two contained beautiful brooches. One was clear rectangle ruby surrounded in black lace, another was an oval with a white woman on it surrounded by small pearls. The last box held a ring, a small gold band. I tried it on but it was too small. It would have fit me when I was younger but not anymore. _

_I opened letter after letter and read them. Some were addressed to me but the others were addressed to father, it appeared Cutler knew his letters were being kept from me. One explained the painter that had come last month, a day after my eighteenth birthday. The painter was going to paint a large portrait of me. Father said it was for Elizabeth and I's aunt back home. But I wondered why it was only me in the portrait and not all three of us. _

_Now I know why. It wasn't for our aunt. It was for Cutler. The letters to me all said how much he had missed me, how much he wanted to speak to me, and see me. He grew worried after I didn't reply, almost sad. He claimed I was the only one who understood him. I may have just been a small child, but I was there for him when he left his family after a fight with his father. I've been his friend since he began working as a merchant._

_The letter's to my father were at first simple questions as to why I wasn't replying, why I wasn't allowed to reply. Asking how the family was doing. Then asking all about me. Then the letters revealed to me how angry Cutler got at my Father. His letter's scared me. He talked of me as if I were a possession. I just hoped he was alright. I returned everything back to it's original place and decided it was best to just forget about it and move on. I have James now after all, Elizabeth has William, and Father has us. I think this calls for a trip to the tavern. I needed a drink. So I quickly put on my usual disguise and headed out into the night. It wasn't that late. The manor usually goes to sleep rather early, around eight pm. _

_The tavern was crowded that night. Sailors and Navy men had come back from their voyages. I retrieved a mug of rum and took a seat near the back, I didn't feel like hearing any stories, or training tonight. I took a sip of my drink and cringed at the burn but I knew I'd get used to it. I preferred rum, ale just didn't taste that good to me. _

_Once I finished my drink I declined another and simply observed the jovial atmosphere. Someone sat across from me and I looked to them before jumping/flinching. James, and he looked pissed. I reached up for my hat and realized now that I had forgotten it. So I was pretty recognizable to those who had known me.__"You're supposed to be in your bed at home, Miss Swann." he spoke. I smiled nervously, he wasn't amused. I rolled my eyes and stood, making my way outside. Inside a tavern wasn't the place for this kind of interaction. He followed me out, ignoring the complains of his crew trying to convince him to stay._

_I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall in the dimly lit alley and waited for him to speak. "You know it's dangerous to be out late." he began to lecture. I scoffed. "It's fine James! This area is regularly patrolled and you know they know me here, I'm in no danger! Besides, I can take care of myself." I defended, I called him by his first name because during the years we knew each other we had become close friends. Yet he refuse to call me by my first name._

_He shook his head with a scowl. "That doesn't matter. Anything can happen and there's a possibility you won't be prepared. I-" he stopped mid sentence. "You what?" I raised an eyebrow as he looked away. A few men stumbled past the alley laughing, drunk out of their minds.__"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you." he whispered surprising me. I didn't know he cared that much about me. I uncrossed my arms and took his face in my hands and turned him to look me in the eyes. I smiled softly. "Nothing will happen to me, James. I promise." _

_It was silent for a few moments before he removed my hands from his face and chuckled shaking his head. "Allow my to escort you home." he walked out of the alley. I smirked. "And what if I decline?" I teased, coming back into the light of the street, the moon and the lanterns shining bright. "Well then I suppose there are other ways." he spoke slyly, glancing left and right for peering eyes. "Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. He suddenly scooped me into his arms causing me to gasp and giggle. "Captain Norrington! I hardly think this is the appropriate way to treat a lady!" I exclaimed before laughing and wrapped my arms around his neck as he began walking towards my home._

"_Isn't it? It appeared you were a lady in need of rescuing." "Rescuing from what?!" "Why, the shadows of the night of course! Who knows what nasties lurk in them." he sounded half serious. "I can handle them! Besides, I have you here to defend me." I said before holding his jaw and kissing his cheek. He stuttered and almost dropped me out of surprise making me throw my head back and laugh. __It was so easy to make him blush! He really was a navy man through and through._

_He set me down once we arrived at Swann manor. He moved to knock on the door but I stopped him. "Don't. Please. If my father finds out I went out again he won't let me out of the house for weeks. Just let me sneak back in." I pleaded. He closed his eyes and sighed knowing how much I hated being cooped up inside. "Very well. But next time I catch you out he's going to have to know where you've been going." he spoke sternly. I nodded knowingly. My thoughts went back to the letters. _

"_James?" "Yes?" I looked at the ground while biting my lip and furrowed my brows worriedly, debating what to say. If I should actually say something. __Should I tell him of the letters from Cutler? "Is something wrong?" he asked. His expression was one of worry. He had enough on his mind. I shook my head. "Thanks for being here for me. Ever since I've come to Port Royal, you've always been there. Thank you." I smiled sadly and folded my hands in front of me while tilting my head. He opened his mouth and looked like he desperately wanted to say something but decided against it. He sighed. _

"_Have a good night Miss Swann." he bid me goodnight and left me to sneak back into my room which I did successfully by using a tree in the gardens to get into the library window then to my room. After that was when James began to distance himself from me and focus more on his work and achieving a promotion. I never checked for more letters so I don't know if Cutler wrote again and I never asked father about it. _

_Now I know why James pulled away. He's in love with me. He wanted to secure a good enough job so he knew he could take care of me, of us. I realized how much I missed James, how close we were. I realized the hope I felt when he proposed. I was in love with James._

My eyes shot open and some strange man with a red bandanna and dark brown dread locks was performing mouth to mouth on me. I pushed him off so I could turn and cough out the water from my lungs onto the docks. The proposal! I must have fallen into the water. I noticed my dress, shoes, and corset were removed. I was thoroughly soaked as was the other man. I gasped and gripped my chest in pain. It must of looked pretty bad. The man on top of me with his mouth to mine and most of my clothes removed.

"Get away from her, Now!" I heard James shout and looked to see James' new ceremonial sword, looking bright and sharp, at the throat of the man who saved me. He must of been the one to save me because he was the only other one that was wet. It appears I had gotten my wish from earlier. The corset was removed and I was in my under garments. My hair had fallen loose, and it felt like one of my earrings was missing.

The man stood up quickly but the sword remained at his throat. I stood as well while my father and the rest of my 'rescue squad' appeared. Elizabeth must have been sent back to the manor. I hug myself, shivering. The wind of the sea and the wet state of my clothes was not a good mixture.

"Bellamae! Are you alright?" my father asked concerned as he pulled me close and removed his jacket to wrap it around me to warm me up as well as conceal my indecency. I nodded to him, assuring him I was fine. I was alive, thanks to that man.

"Ja-Commodore Norrington, do you intend kill my rescuer? If it were not for him, I would be laying dead at the bottom of the sea." the man nodded at my words, well nodded the best he could with a sword beneath his chin. James scowled and hesitated before he reluctantly sheathed his sword and extended his hand towards the man, I suppose he was going to shake hands with the other man to express his gratitude.

* * *

R&amp;R! Thank you to all those that have reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts. Let me know what you think so far and if you liked this chapter. I added a little more back story and put in her relationship with Cutler. Let's just say the words 'She will be mine.' may have been in one of Cutler's letters to her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Bellamae

* * *

The rest of the men sheathed their swords and lowered their guns while the man looked at James' hand skeptically.

"I believe thanks are in order." James commented to convince the man to take his hand. He takes James' hand after a skeptical look and a moments hesitation. They shake and James suddenly tightens his grip, yanks my rescuer's arm

toward him, then tears back the sleeve of the shirt, exposing a brand on his inner wrist: a large 'P.' My eyebrows shot up in surprise, I've heard rumors and myths that only the worst pirates get branded.

"Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you ... pirate?" James spit out the word pirate with hate. "Hang him." Father said without hesitating. The sailors are well-trained and in an instant, half a dozen pistols are aimed at the man. He stands there in shock with a look on his face that read 'oh shit.'

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." James ordered. Gillette obeyed. I watched with interested eyes. Why would a pirate save me? Was it because of the medallion? I watched as James moved the sleeve further up exposing a tattoo, a small bird in flight across water. A sparrow to be precise.

"You're Jack Sparrow?!" I cried in shock with a hint of amazement. I've heard so many stories of him from the sailors in the tavern. Each one crazier and more amazing than the last. Jack pulled his arm away from James and almost stumbled, as if he were drunk. "Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please, love." he sent a smile and a wink to me as I took in his appearance. James scowls at the Captain before looking out at the bay. "I don't see your ship. _Captain._" he spatted out sarcastically.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." a soldier commented from a little ways behind Jack, I could not recall his name. "I told you he was telling the truth." a soldier, standing next to father and I, shot at the previous one before bending down to pick some items up. "These are his, sir." He holds out Jack's pistol and belt. Jack shyly tried to grab them but didn't get to so he retracted his hand. James took the pistol, examines it, notes the powder horn on Jack's belt.

"Extra powder, but no additional shot." Captain Jack shrugs and gives a brief, nervous smile. James unhooks the compass from the belt, opens it. He frowns at the reading. Moves the compass this way and that, keeping it parallel to the ground. "A compass that doesn't point north." he added in a bored tone. I furrowed my eyebrows, why would he have a non-working compass? James smiled sarcastically while Jack looks away, a bit embarrassed. Norrington returns the compass to the belt then draws the sword half from the scabbard.

"I half-expected it to be made of wood." James insulted. He slides the sword back into the scabbard, while the soldier continues to hold it. "You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." James added salt to the verbal wound. I scoffed, that's his opinion. I've always wanted to meet a pirate, Jack being one of the few I've heard of.

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Jack retorted with a smug smile. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide a smile. Gillette returns with shackles. James frowns angrily and grabs Jack's arm and pulls him harshly to Gillette to be put into shackles. I followed closely behind shrugging my father and his coat off of me. My father followed, intent on putting the jacket back on.

"Carefully, lieutenant." James warned him, knowing at least some of Jack's legacy. "Commodore, I truly must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life." I attempted to help Jack out of this mess that I got him into. I stood between James, Gillette, and Jack. I thought James would at least listen to me if not anyone else. Yet they continued putting him in the shackles.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." he informed me, giving me a look before his face turned red as he took a quick glance down, taking in that I was in my under clothes. He looks over my shoulder to the pirate for a distraction. Gillette snaps the cuffs closed on Jack's wrists.

"Yet it seems to be enough to condemn him." Captain Jack retorted. Commodore glared at Jack. "Indeed." Gillette steps back in line after he finished with the shackles. "Finally." Jack said before I heard the rattle of chains and felt the cold metal of them encase around my throat as Jack held me hostage. My hands went to the chains and everyone stepped forward to save me but stopped when Jack stepped back. Fear and worry clouded my father and James' eyes. Pistols were drawn once again but James put up a hand to signal the men to stand down for I was now a human shield.

"Commodore Norrington ... my pistol and belt, please. And my hat!" Jack commanded, adding the last part as if the hat was the most important thing. My heart was racing as I felt the cold metal, it wasn't tight enough to choke me but it was tight enough to hold me in place. Norrington hesitates, balls his fists in frustration as he looks to me. His forehead marred with worry. "Commodore!" Jack interrupted whatever James was thinking. "Just do it James!" I commanded him.

I now remember the soldier's name is Mullroy. Mullroy hands the belt, hat, and pistol to James who then holds it out to Jack and I. "Bella-it is Bella is it not?" Jack asked. His warm breath encased the shell of my left ear causing my eyes to tightly shut. His breath smelt of rum. His clothes were still as damp as mine. "It's Bellamae." I corrected him, opening my eyes to roll them. I'm more angry then frightened. As long as the navy men don't shoot, and I know James won't let them, then I should be completely fine. Captain Jack only had one shot in the pistol and I had the feeling that he wouldn't waste it on me.

"Bellamae if you'll be so kind?" he speaks and pushes me lightly to his items, the chains now loose around my throat so I may move but the threat is still there. Norrington sighed frustrated as I take them from his hands, I look to the pistol but Jack is quicker than I am as he takes it and holds it to my head making me sigh angrily through my nose as he jerks me around so we face each other. His chest against mine as I put his hat on roughly then working on putting on his belt while he smiles smugly. Did he just smell my hair?!

"I hate you so much right now." I seethed. "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life; now you've saved mine. We're square." he retorts. I noticed some of his teeth had gold caps on them, catching the gleam of the sun. He turns me back around and forces me to walk backwards with him.

"Gentleman." he acknowledges the men who creep forward while we move. "M' lady." he whispers in my ear, I elbow him in the gut making him grunt in pain but other than that it did nothing, we stopped as we near a cargo gantry. "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He shoves me into the men, James and my father catching me. I hug James close as I watch Jack as he grabs a rope and kicks free a belaying pin, a counterweight drops and he is lifted up to the middle of the gantry, where he grabs a second rope. I'm actually impressed and amazing.

"Now will you shoot him?!" my father shouts angrily. "Open fire!" Commodore James shouts an order, his chest rumbles against my cheek from his voice. Smoke erupted around us as the pistols fire - and miss as Jack lets out a yell while bullets fly past him. Jack swings out, out, out, away and around from the gantry and onto the next beam. He snaps the length of manacle chain over the line and grabs hold of the far loop and uses it to slide down the line before he drops to the docks and runs into town while the men continue their fire, the towns people screaming and running to avoid any stray bullets.

"On his heels! Gillette, bring a squad down from the fort!" James commanded to the remaining men before he turns his head back to me. He pulls me a little ways away and takes my face in his hands. "Bellamae, are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked while examining me.

"I'm fine, I'm alright. You should go, capture him. I believe you have the best chance at doing so." I smiled lightly. He's taken aback by my ire, and nods. He hesitates a few times before kissing my head then he wisely hurries away to capture the escaping pirate. Father drapes his coat around me again.

"Here, dear ... you should wear this." he comforts me, rubbing my arm and pulling me close. I could tell he was immensely relieved that I was still alive and unharmed. I shiver, finding that I'm suddenly cold. I still hear gun shots and shouts as the chase continues further into town.

I glance out at the bay, a thick fog had rolled in, swirling across the top of the water. I pull the jacket closer around my shoulders and throw a quick smile up to my father as we begin walking back to the nearest carriage to take us home.

"Let me know if you need anything else miss." Clara smiled softly to me.

"Alright, thank you." I replied. She left to go prepare my night wear.

I sighed blissfully as I sank into the hot water. A relaxing bath is just what I needed after the events that happened earlier this evening. It took Norrington around an hour to capture Jack. They had found him in Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop. James had stopped by the manor shortly after putting Captain Jack in a jail cell. He wanted to make sure I was all right. At the time he came, I was taking a nap, so he simply left after informing my father that he will stop by in the morning to speak with me of very important matters. I briefly wondered what he wished to speak about.

The proposal! I gasped and shot up from the tub. I hadn't given him an answer. I groaned and took a breath before going under the water and listened to my heart beat. I'll give him my answer when he comes tomorrow. I smiled happily at the thought of being married to him but then frowned. I'd be expected to be a house wife. Sit and sew or knit or read all day. Wait for the next gossip. I came up from the water and wiped my hair back. Maybe I can convince him to allow me to go on voyages with him.

Do I really want to be stuck here for the rest of my life? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. "Miss Swann, is everything alright? Are you ready to come out now?" Clara asked. "Yes, you can come in." I replied. She held up a towel and looked away respectfully as I stepped out of the tub and into the towel drying myself off and putting my hair in a towel before dressing in a night gown and robe. I left the bathroom and moved to my vanity to brush the knots out of my hair as Clara prepares a bed warmer, filling it with hot embers and sliding it in between my blankets while I finished braiding my hair to the side to rest on my shoulder. I also put the necklace with the medallion back on while she wasn't looking.

I slipped into bed and grabbed my book from my bed table and settled in. I smiled to Clara.

"Nice and warm, thank you very much Clara." I thank her. She nodded and curtsies before leaving the room leaving me to read my book. The fire in the fireplace was nothing but embers. An oil lantern lit beside me was the only light source in the room which was enough for me. I fiddled lightly with the chain of the necklace as I read of the budding romance in my book. The flame of the lantern suddenly start flickering, I look to it just in time to see it go out, leaving me in darkness. It took a while for my eyes to adjust as I stumbled out of bed and to my curtains so I could let the moonlight in. I suddenly hear a loud BOOM and felt the ground shudder.

"What on Earth was that?!" I asked out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Bellamae.

I apologize for any spelling errors, grammar errors, and any parts of the ship I got wrong. I am watching the movie as well as typing along with the script and adding my own parts. Read and Review please. I'm going to rush through the first movie so we can get to the good parts with Norrington. A little warning. Yes there will be some creepy parts with Barbossa.

* * *

I could hear cannon fire in the distance as Pirates invaded the port. Streets, buildings, docks and ships shatter and explode beneath the onslaught. Villagers were panicking and running for cover while also trying to defend their homes and families. They dodge flying debris as best they can.

It surprised me that it was only one pirate ship attacking. Who is mad enough to attack such a heavily guarded port. I felt the color drain from my face when I noticed the ship's sails. Black as the heart of it's captain. My attention was drawn to the gates of my home. A group of pirates bearing weapons and torches gave battle cries as they stormed towards the door.

I bolt from my room to warn the others. Elizabeth and I came to the railing overlooking the foyer. Jasper, our butler went to the door to answering the knocking. Completely unaware of the attack upon our town.

"Don't!" Our shout reached him too late. He opened the door only to receive a bullet to the heart, he crumpled to the floor as Elizabeth covered her mouth to contain her scream. My mouth was open in a state of shock. The group of pirates spread through the house pillaging and plundering. I locked eyes with one of the pirates.

"Up there!" a torch was pointed at us by a lanky pirate. A shorter bald one accompanying him smirked and Elizabeth and I ran back up the stairs. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the sitting room, locking the door behind me as well as barricading the door with a chair.

"What do they want?" Elizabeth questions as I search the small room for a weapon.

"They're pirates, what do you think?" I replied sarcastically.

"They've come to kidnap you!" Estrella came from her hiding place, surprising us.

"What?" Elizabeth cried. I knew I should have taken her to the tavern with me. She'd be better prepared.

"The daughter of a governor is valuable. They would hold us for ransom." I explained in a hurried whisper. Elizabeth's eyes widen as her fear heightens. A slam against the door announces that the pirates have found us.

"Listen, Estrella - they haven't seen you. Hide, and first chance you get, run for the fort." Elizabeth ordered. Well done. I thought she would just panic and cling to me. Estrella nods. Another slam at the door, the chair splinters and the door begins to give way. Elizabeth shoves Estrella into the corner, between a tall wardrobe and the wall. When the door opens it will prevent them from seeing her. I take my sister's hand and dash for the side door to Elizabeth's room with the pirates right behind us.

I grab the bed warmer and slam it into the first pirates face forcing him to stagger back. I go for the second one only to have him catch it. He attempted to scare me by crossing his eyes and making faces while saying 'boo'. One of his eyes was wooden. I sneered then smirk as I pulled the lever of the bed warmer. Hot coals spill on his head making him release my 'weapon' while he shouted in pain.

Elizabeth dashes for the hallway stairs with me right behind her. We head down the stairs with a pirate right behind us running to the open door only to have the other pirate land between us and the front door. His face is burned, his hair is smoking and an angered look is on his face as he growls at me. Our attention is grabbed by jingling sound. A pirate comes from the lower sitting room with his arms full of our valuables. A distant sound of a cannon being fired makes us look to the source. A cannon ball suddenly crashes through the house and into the pirate sending him back into the room with a pain filled scream. The chandelier above us jingles. I forced Elizabeth to run into father's study as a the chandelier crashes behind us, delaying the two pirates for a mere second. Just enough time to shove a candelabra onto the handles to buy us more time.

I noticed two crossed swords in a shield above the fireplace and climbed the firebox to get to them but when I attempted to draw them they wouldn't come free.

"It's just a damn decoration!" I shout angrily. The relentless pirates begin to smash through the door again. On the table is a platter with fruit, cheese and bread. Elizabeth grabs the knife from the platter but like any bread knife, it has a round point. She jabs it into her palm showing that it's useless as a weapon. Double damn! I opened one of the windows only to see more pirates on their way. I grab Elizabeth's hand again and pull her to hide in a closet, hopefully the pirates will believe we went through the window. We flinch as we heard the door smash open and the pirates run through only to stop short. I hear a growl and they're stomps go towards the open window but they stop again.

"We know you're here, poppet. Come out and we promise we won't hurt you. We will find you, poppet ...You've got something of ours, and it calls to us." one speaks. I look down to the medallion around my neck. This must be what he's talking about. So they aren't here for us or for kicks. The pirates are on a mission.

"The gold calls to us." I hear the other one hold in a giggle. I pull the medallion from my dress and look to Elizabeth in worry. The light spilling through the crack of the doors is suddenly blocked. I look to make eye contact with the bald pirate.

"Hello, poppet." he leers and the doors slam open but before they could shoot us down I shout the only word that could possibly keep us safe.

"Parley!" I shouted with the medallion held firmly in my hand. They freeze. Elizabeth grasps my arm in fear.

"What?" he questions in surprise.

"Parley! I invoke the right of parley! According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you must take me to your Captain!" I explained with false courage.

"I know the code." he snapped out.

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"To blazes with the code!" the one I burned raised his sword, ready to run me through but he is stopped.

"They want to be taken to the Captain," he growled out. "and they'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code." he threatened with a sneer. The burnt pirate with a wooden eye growls but follows his orders and grabs my arm harshly. Elizabeth let out a scream as she is tossed over the shoulder of the other pirate.

"Don't hurt her!" I commanded as I was pulled along. We were forced out into the midst of all the battle. I heard Elizabeth scream Will's name and was able to make brief eye contact before I was forced forward, we were now running towards the docks. Amid the thunder of cannon fire, a longboat slips through

the fog. Elizabeth and I were shoved to sit in the prow as we head to the dreaded _Black Pearl_. A tall galleon, its black sails looming high above us. At the bow is an ornately carved figurehead of a beautiful woman, arm held high, a small bird taking wing from her outstretched hand. The longboat makes for a pair of lines dangling from a winch. In any other situation I would be excited and awed. I squeezed Elizabeth's hand in reassurance.

Our longboat is raised above the deck rail the pirates spot us, and stare. A polite fellow stepped forward to offer his hand. I go before Elizabeth taking the fellow's hand and stepping onto the deck before helping Elizabeth. She

huddles to me, self-conscious in her nightgown and dressing robe while I hold my head high. I hear a monkey and turn to the source. A small monkey had swung from a mast onto the shoulder of an imposing figure whom was by the wheel of the ship. A large dark man with markings on his face steps forwards and speaks in a deep voice.

"I didn't know we was taking captives." he said in a tone that said, 'There aren't supposed to be captives.'

"She's invoked the right of parley... with Captain Barbossa." the bald pirate explained in fear.

The man by the wheel turns his head at the name. He must be Captain Barbossa, or speaks for him. He moved toward the stairs. A cloud of smoke obscures him from full view and then, as if he skipped the

stairs, he strides out of the smoke and onto the main deck where we were standing. I muster up my courage and speak.

"I am here to-" the large dark man backhands me making Elizabeth gasp and put a hand to her face while I froze in place, still leaning to the side, face turned, mouth open in shock. I heard scattered chuckles and laughter.

"You will speak when spoken to!" he shouted only to have his wrist grasped painfully by his Captain's. I finally turned my head and moved to stand in front of Elizabeth.

"And you'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay!" Barbossa sneered.

"Aye sir." Barbossa releases him before he turned to us and smiled, showing both silver and gold teeth. His eyes scanned our forms, lingering in certain places.

"My apologies, miss. As you were saying, before you were so rudely interrupted?"

"Captain Barbossa ... I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." Against my will my voice shook but I remained strong with my head held high, ignoring the growing pain in my cheek. Barbossa appeared both impressed and amused. The monkey upon his shoulder tilted it's head.

"There was a lot of long words in there, miss, and we're not but humble pirates. What is it you want?" he asked. The entire deck was silent as all attention was on the scene before them. Gunfire still rang out in the distance.

"I want you to leave. And never come back." Barbossa and his crew laughed as if I told them the funniest joke. I tilted my head with sass and anger, narrowing my eyes.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." his crew still chuckling. I furrowed my brows, I thought they were 'but humble pirates'. "Means' No. '" he spoke in a helpfully sarcastic tone. I gritted my teeth before smirking. I have a bargaining chip.

"Very well." I yanked the medallion from my neck before going to the ship's railing, holding the necklace above the water. Threatening to let it slip and fall. "I'll drop it!"

"My holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to me ... Why?" he attempted to make me think it wasn't important to him but his two lackeys revealed to me earlier that indeed it was. Or else we wouldn't be in this situation. I tilted my head and forced my smirk to remain on my face.

"Because it's what you're searching for. You've been searching for it for years. I recognize this ship. I've heard all the stories of it."

"Did you, now?" I glared at him. I'm getting no where.

"Fine. I suppose if this is worthless, there's no reason to keep it." I shrug carelessly and allow the chain to slip just the slightest. The entire crew and captain lurched forward to stop me.

"NO!" he shouts, his act slipping. I smile at him triumphantly. Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She never knew how one little thing could mean so much. What was Will doing with it all those years ago? Barbossa chuckles to himself as he steps forward. I take the necklace back into my hands and guard it.

"You have names, missy?"

"Bellamae Swann, daughter of Governor Swann. She– is just my chamber maid, Elizabeth Turner, was it?" I stumbled slightly, it's best they think her worthless so they'll just let her go to safety. They only go for the governor's daughter right? Elizabeth played along and nodded hurriedly, curtseying for show. Barbossa reacts to the name Turner. I glare in suspicion. I hear one of the pirates whisper 'Bootstrap'. What the bloody hell does that mean? The pirates chuckle amongst themselves as the captain exchanged glances with them, a cunning and knowing look in his eye.

"And how does a fine maiden such as yourself come to own a trinket such as that?" he glanced at Elizabeth before looking to me. Elizabeth replied for me.

"It was a gift to her– from me...sir." her eyes cast downward avoiding his own.

"Very well. You hand that over, we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." he held out his hand, awaiting the piece of jewelry. I hesitated but I had no choice, I scowled before handing it over. He held it up to his pet monkey, which took it somewhere else on the ship.

"Our bargain?" I asked in hopes he would return us, if not me than Elizabeth, back to the Port. Barbossa grins devilishly but then nods to the Bosun.

"Still the guns, and stow 'em! Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port!" he shouted out orders. He must be the first mate. For the first time since the attack began, the booming of the guns cease. Elizabeth is surprised and relieved. The pirates hustle to follow orders. Barbossa turns and walks away. I follow him with Elizabeth close behind me.

"Wait! You must return me to shore! According to the rules of the Order of the Brethren-" he wheeled around and cut me off.

"First. Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, and so I 'must' do nothing. Secondly: you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply. And you're not. And thirdly... the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules." he gave a cruel grin once again showing the gold and silver in his teeth.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Swann." he then walked off, heading to the wheel of the ship. Elizabeth and I stared in speechless terror before we were grabbed and forced to go to the captain's cabin.


End file.
